GoodBye England, Hello Garrison
by xRoguexRavenx
Summary: Madeline Masterson moves to Florida she sees an old friend and things heat up and it's not just the weather. But the only thing that's stopping them is Tori, Garrison's girlfriend.If it's one thing Maddie knows about America, love hurts-a lot! First fan
1. Maddie moves to Florida edited

It was a dreary morning, at least for Madeline Masterson, graduate of school of fear, ex-insect and spider fearer and girl who still liked learning about world leaders. She was very pretty- raven black hair, blue eyes (?) and slim figure. This day was very dreary because she was moving away from her beloved country to America. Her parents were moving for some unknown reason. Madie started texting her friend Lulu Punchower (sp?) for tips.

Lulu: Shop at vspink, urban outfitters, forever 21, gojane, claire's icing or anything that's not preppy like

Maddie: so I'm a rocker chic

Lulu: yes

Maddie : gotta board the plane now la8er

Lulu: la8er

XxxxxXxxxxxX

"Madeline dear we're getting off now." her mum said waking Maddie from her nap

"Where are we exactly?"

"Florida, now hurry up."

When they boarded off Maddie saw a bunch of cute surfers maybe she should learn to surf... and flirt. Her phone rang and played her ringtone: Bad Reputation by Joan Jett.

"Hello, Maddie speaking."

"Mads word on the street is that your in Florida."

"Yes Theo and stop talking like that you sound like a twit."

Theo pouted " Thanks Mads, anyway can you help me? It's Lulu."

"What did she do this time?" Maddie said with a bored tone, she was used to the talks about how to get Lulu to stop hitting Theo.

" I think I like her."

" I don't have advice for that except show you like her. Orchids are her favorite flowers, big macs are favorite foods, she likes Twlight books not the movies, we both like Green Day, and she likes Kick Ass."

"Thanks you know a lot."

" It's a girl thing bye." Maddie turned off her phone. She got into her mercades that was brought to Florida before she left. All her luggage was stuffed into the trunk and Maddie drove to the nearest mall.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Garrison:

Garrison's girlfriend, Tori kissed him hard and passionately. It has been years since Garrison overcame his phobia of water and he was still a the top of the cliques at Miami High. Tori was blonde, green-eyed, perfect tan, and was bratty. The only reason that Garrison was dating her is because she raised his popularity staus.


	2. Chapter 2: At the mall

Maddie walked through the Miami Mall feeling a bit out of place, after all when you're pale and had an English accent you would feel out of place. But Maddie did find clothes she liked and like any teenage girl, her hands were filled with so many bags. She changed into a black shirt that said "The War is Over! Imagine Peace" shirts, a hood dunit from Mod cloth (go to Mod and type it in the search box) and a black leather mini skirt with red silk crosses on the sides.

_Ring! Ring! _Maddie looked at her phone: Theo. What could this boy want now?

"Theo?"

"Hey Mads! Your advice works. Where is a restaurant Lulu has been dying to go to?"

"She likes Fuddruckers (sp?, don't know if they have one near N.Y) and Olive Garden." Said Maddie getting into her car, she was glad she got them together. One dream accomplished: getting her friends together, now 9 more to go. "Did you ask her out?"

"Yes and she said yes! Someday I'm going to marry her we'll have two wonderful kids named Amaryllis and Gary after-"

"Theo, you're getting way ahead of yourself. And Lulu is my best friend, so I'm allowed to kick your ass if you break her heart. I've been taking karate and I need a new dummy to smash."

"Y-y-es, okay. Oh Lulu is here, bye."

"Bye." Maddie shut her phone off and saw a glance of a familiar blonde boy walking with an unknown brunette. And when they kissed, Maddie was shocked on what she saw and dialed Lulu's number right away.

"Lulu?"

"Yes"

"This is Maddie, can you come down to Florida for the week?"

"Why?''

"I'm in for a little revenge" and shut her phone leaving Lulu to wonder what Madeline was taking about.

Maddie was talking about the boy who kissed that brunette and is going to have loser written all over him-Garrison Feldman.


	3. Chapter 3 Lulu and Theo's date

Lulu wondered what on Earth Maddie was talking about. She could think of that later right now she wanted to get back to her date with Theo. Lulu was wearing a light blue strapless tulle skirt dress, something not too fancy, not too simple. They were at Olive Garden and Theo was currently asking the waiter a series of questions (is the salad washed fully? Is the chicken been inspected for diseases like salmonella or something.)

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Lulu when she sat back down.

"I'm fine just wondering if Maddie really likes Garrison."

"Why?" this concerned Theo, what if Lulu was falling for Garrison?

"Maddie wanted revenge and she's in Miami where Garrison is and Garrison is the most popular guy in school, so he can get any girl he wants. And Maddie doesn't deserve to be heartbroken after what she's been through."

"Right." That was a relief to Theo.

Everyone but Garrison knew that Maddie's Grandmother Lillian(not the one who has stuffed animal heads) had died early that summer, and Maddie and Grandmother Lillian were very close. Grandmother Lillian left Maddie her entire fortune and other priceless items. Maddie was going to attend her funeral but her parents or household servants wouldn't let her go. That left Maddie in her room flooding it for an entire week until water reminded her of Garrison, who was on the other side of the world.

Theo paid for their dinner and the couple walked out the restaurant and waited for a cab.

"You should go to Florida to comfort her, get manicures, and watch soap operas, etc., etc. Have some girl bonding time."

"You know that sounds stupid and sweet. I'm glad you're my boyfriend." she smiled

This froze Theo for a moment and he said "B-b-boyfriend?"

Lulu nodded "Yep, we're official, and you're the only boy I know whose had a crush on me for years."

"How do you know that?"

" Theo remember when we went down that rabbit hole thing? '_Who will be mean to me?_ And the Valentine's Day you told me you thought you saw Todd making out with Heather Chamberlain? Or buying me a John Hughes DVD set. I'm not stupid, especially at the Yankee's game getting that Alex Rodriguez ball." Lulu said stating the facts" And I know you won't cheat on me."

A taxi pulled up and carried Lulu to her Rhode Island home, but not before Lulu gave Theo a long kiss.


	4. Chapter 4 The girl's conversation

Lulu:

"Mom!" yelled Lulu" Can I go to Florida? Maddie is dealing with depression."

"Sure, stay for two months only and go to school there." She said unknowingly

"Thanks? Oh, Thanks!"

Lulu rushed to her room and packed her summer clothes, two sweaters, two pairs of flip-flops, her wallet and iPod. She booked a flight for next morning. Going to the bathroom to change her outfit to her p.j's: a long white shirt that said, "Do you really think I care?" with a red x on her right chest (like the scarlet A) and purple shorts. Lulu started braiding her strawberry blonde hair. She grabbed out her blackberry and texted Madeleine.

Mads:

Mom says I can go. Revenge on Garrison?

Lulu hit send and Maddie quickly replied yes

Why? Lulu texted back

The dumb hotshot cheated on me! ;(

He did what now? It's no surprise Mads, I mean come on he's popular, hot, and thinks ur a zillion miles away from F.L. And he's a jock they cheat on everyone. Remember John Tucker Must Die?

When u coming anyway?

2morrow morning

Great night

Night.

Lulu watched a bit of "Freaks and Geeks", read a bit of "The Hollow" by Jessica Verday, and went to sleep.

Maddie:

"Good, tomorrow's the first day of school" Maddie thought to herself

She was currently painting her toes dark purple and dressed in a long midnight blue shirt. "Oh, shoot I need an outfit for school" smacking her forehead.

After nine dresses, eight jeans and four tank tops she chose a cute outfit: a white shirt with gray rectangles, plaid shorts with the suspender things short and loose at the sides, thigh high black and red socks, and gray boots. Maddie decided that her hair would be in two ponytails and small white ribbons. It has been so long since she didn't wear a uniform, she swore she almost lost her sense in fashion.


	5. Chapter 5 New girls

Maddie:

"I have been waiting forever here, where is that dummy Lulu!" Maddie yelled in her head. Lulu appeared in in the busy crowd running towards her. Maddie widened her arms for a hug and yelled in a sugary sweet voice. "Lulu darling you made it, I was getting worried!" Geez, we all know she's lying except Lulu.

"Sorry, some loser was yelling at the flight attenders to make sure no weapons, matches, gasoline, and the engine was actually working."

"That sounds awfully familiar, Lulu."*cough* "Theo"*cough* coughed Maddie

"Do you think I overdressed?" Lulu jestered towards her white tank top that had purple outlined around the cleavage and under the breasts, a light purple Capri shorts with blue ribbons on the side, knee-high white socks, and purple boots.

"Darling, you've never looked better." Maddie responded in a Queens accent. They started walking towards Maddie's Mercedes. "Today is the first day of school, girlie; do you think I'm overdressed?"

"No, you followed my advice and dressed in something a school girl wouldn't wear. I am so proud." Lulu said dabbing her for fake tears.

The girls started loaded Lulu's luggage into Madeline's Mercedes and drove towards the school and parked. They walked into the building and into the main office.

"Hello, darlings and welcome to our beloved high school. I'm Rosario, the vice principal, and guidance counselor." Ms. De Rosario was a thirty-something year-old woman with platinum blonde hair, Snooki colored skin, and blue eyes. The girls could tell that she had a dislike of them.

"Um, hello, I'm, uh, Madeline….. Madeline Masterson." Madeline shyly said, in which Lulu rolled her eyes at the trait so Lulu introduced herself more couragesly and mocking the James Bond way, "Punalower. Lulu Punalower."

Ms. de Rosario handed then their schedules and shooed the girls so she should finish her "work". The girls' jaws dropped when they saw their schedules.

_Madeline Angelique Masterson's Schedule_

_Monday:_

_1__st__ Period: _ _world culture with Mr. Idol 7:40- 8:45_

_2__nd__ Period: mathematics with Mr. Keaner 8:47- 10:00_

_3__rd__ Period: computers with Mrs. Snell 10:05-10:30_

_4__th__ Period: lunch 10:35-12:00_

_6__th__ Period: literature with 12:02-12:45_

_7__th__ Period: gym with _

"This'll be easy to ace Lulu, huh? And we've got every class 'cept world culture together."

"Ugh, I have Chemistry. Later, Mad." She stalked muttering something about stupid chemistry.

"Well, later?" said an embarrassed Maddie

_**Garrison's P.O.V**_

_**Later in World Culture…**_

"Gar, guess what?" my friend, Tyler (or is it J.T?)"Two new hot chicks have entered the building. And one's in this class!" Definitely J.T

"Sweet!" we high fived, and so Mr. Idol popped in with the idiotic smile on his face.

"Class, we have a new student with us, she just moved here from England."

I turned to look at the student, "Holy crap"

I looked at the black-haired student she looked at me back.

She's my favorite dream, worst nightmare, and a dream that slowly kills with those ice-cold blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 sarcasm

Maddie:

"I have been waiting forever here, where is that dummy Lulu!" Maddie yelled in her head. Lulu appeared in in the busy crowd running towards her. Maddie widened her arms for a hug and yelled in a sugary sweet voice. "Lulu darling you made it, I was getting worried!" Geez, we all know she's lying except Lulu.

"Sorry, some loser was yelling at the flight attenders to make sure no weapons, matches, gasoline, and the engine was actually working."

"That sounds awfully familiar, Lulu."*cough* "Theo"*cough* coughed Maddie

"Do you think I overdressed?" Lulu jestered towards her white tank top that had purple outlined around the cleavage and under the breasts, a light purple Capri shorts with blue ribbons on the side, knee-high white socks, and purple boots.

"Darling, you've never looked better." Maddie responded in a Queens accent. They started walking towards Maddie's Mercedes. "Today is the first day of school, girlie; do you think I'm overdressed?"

"No, you followed my advice and dressed in something a school girl wouldn't wear. I am so proud." Lulu said dabbing her for fake tears.

The girls started loaded Lulu's luggage into Madeline's Mercedes and drove towards the school and parked. They walked into the building and into the main office.

"Hello, darlings and welcome to our beloved high school. I'm Rosario, the vice principal, and guidance counselor." Ms. De Rosario was a thirty-something year-old woman with platinum blonde hair, Snooki colored skin, and blue eyes. The girls could tell that she had a dislike of them.

"Um, hello, I'm, uh, Madeline….. Madeline Masterson." Madeline shyly said, in which Lulu rolled her eyes at the trait so Lulu introduced herself more couragesly and mocking the James Bond way, "Punalower. Lulu Punalower."

Ms. de Rosario handed then their schedules and shooed the girls so she should finish her "work". The girls' jaws dropped when they saw their schedules.

_Madeline Angelique Masterson's Schedule_

_Monday:_

_1__st__ Period: _ _world culture with Mr. Idol 7:40- 8:45_

_2__nd__ Period: mathematics with Mr. Keaner 8:47- 10:00_

_3__rd__ Period: computers with Mrs. Snell 10:05-10:30_

_4__th__ Period: lunch 10:35-12:00_

_6__th__ Period: literature with 12:02-12:45_

_7__th__ Period: gym with _

"This'll be easy to ace Lulu, huh? And we've got every class 'cept world culture together."

"Ugh, I have Chemistry. Later, Mad." She stalked muttering something about stupid chemistry.

"Well, later?" said an embarrassed Maddie

_**Garrison's P.O.V**_

_**Later in World Culture…**_

"Gar, guess what?" my friend, Tyler (or is it J.T?)"Two new hot chicks have entered the building. And one's in this class!" Definitely J.T

"Sweet!" we high fived, and so Mr. Idol popped in with the idiotic smile on his face.

"Class, we have a new student with us, she just moved here from England."

I turned to look at the student, "Holy crap"

I looked at the black-haired student she looked at me back.

She's my favorite dream, worst nightmare, and a dream that slowly kills with those ice-cold blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 Lulu

Lulu's mother:

Where is that Lucy? I've been calling her cellphone. Wait, what's this? A note?

_Dear Mother,_

_I'm flying off to Florida to see Madeline. I'm going to be there for about two months. And don't worry about school. Her parents have already registered me for school. But why'm I explaining this you let me go. Aww well cya._

_-Lulu_

When'd I let her go to Florida?

Lulu's P.O.V:

Miss Puchnalower, I understand you're from Rhode Island, correct?" said the principle, Mr. Smith.

"Yes, sir and I don't want you to throw a mental, the perv started it."

15 minutes earlier…

"Hey hottie, I've got a car with tons of room in the back wanna come?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"He don't have to know, c'mon think about it I'm probably the hottest guy you've ever seen." He started walking towards me. He put his filthy paws all over me. I didn't mind, as long as he didn't touch- he did.

I threw in a punch at his nose, and kicked where a boy should never be kicked. And, last but not least I picked up his moaning body and slammed it against the lockers, and I walked away leaving behind a dented wall and a moaning body.

And skipping parts about the principal's lectures, crying fan girls, and detention slips, that all brings me here in detention with some other weirdos.

Some girl, J.J Girth, I think, got caught for stealing the award trophies, but it's probably so she can make out with her boyfriend, Sam Liguria. He flashed the lunch lady. Ewww. I'll bet Maddie's in a better place right now, than this meat locker. Kiss Britney's Boyfriend by Titus Jones remixes is going off. Oh, my phone, oh it's Theo he's been calling all day to see if I'm still alive. "Hello?" I answer annoyed.

Theo:

Lulu picks up the phone. What should I talk to her about? Asking if she's still alive is overused. How much I miss her? Not very mucho of me.

"Hello?" she asks again clearly annoyed, "Theo, I'm in detention with two couples making out, and the person next to me smells like goat cheese. I heard a faint, "Hey" in the backround somewhere.

"Well, we haven't talked lately-"

"We've talked very much, thank you very much, or atleast you have, but every time you call you hang up before I can even say something!"

"Well, I.. um ..I"

"You know what? We're through Theo." She said harshly and hung up.

I felt empty inside, dropping the phone, and having that feeling I was falling through a hole.


	8. Chapter 8 Maddie's own

**Hey peeps! Long time no write huh? Anyway reviews make me write faster so more reviews!**

Maddie:

A text from Lulu:

_Hey Mads-_

_I get in trouble because I beat a perv. Sooooo unfair. Anyway pick me up at 4._

_Ciao,_

_Lulu_

Wonderful getting in trouble on the first day. Mummy's going to be soo happy about this anyway checking on Lulu's room.

Ohhh! The maids did a wonderful job! A White canopy bed with blue lace ripped at the tips and a light green light blanket. And the walls are a perfect blue. And if Lulu disagrees I'll ask her if she wants it to be like the school of fear.

"Mother, I'm picking Lulu up at school!" I said when I was at the door.

"Honey, dear, why? I thought school ended already."

"Yeah…. Well….. She had… um….well… detention."

"WHAT?"

"Well, uh… gotta go!"

I scurried out the door before my mother could catch me. And that would be hard to run in really tall high heels, and about like three maids chasing her.

"Lulu, we've got to go to the mall my mom will have our heads on her platter."

"Girl, if your mom doesn't want me here, you can just say so."

"Well, I want you to be here, and Garrison must die!"

"Mads, relax. I'll make it up to your mom."

"Good, 'cause… She…. Uh, wants to have a dinner party for her and her friends at the house tomorrow night. You can make it up to her there."

"Hell to the no, girl."

"Please, it'll show that you're not some rough girl from Rhode Island."

"I _am a _rough girl from Rhode Island, missy."

"Well show her that you're not. Bye!"

"Wai-"

Convincing her to do this is going to be hard.


	9. Chapter 9 Shopping with a Secretkeeper a

Lulu's P.o.V

"_How am I supposed to dress in those fancy schamcy outfits that itch like crazy?" _Lulu thought to herself, "_Why'm I even here?"_ Oh, that's right, Mads wants revenge on Garrison. You know she hasn't suggested anything on revenge, even if I'm The Queen of Revenge and Pranks, I still need inspiration, like putting Vaseline on the toilet seats (All grown Up), filling the school drums with pudding (not that Fat Richard minded, in fact he ate the drums before the drummers got to play, leaving him at the scene of embarrassment), or filling those Pretty Little Bitches' purses with melted turtle chocolate in their fake Chanel purses(they were so heart-stricken with grief! :D) Aww.. My life is amazing. Why's Mad so obsessed over revenge (she's crazier than I thought.)

"Lucy your sister's here!" the detention warden called

"She's NOT my sister, and MY NAME ISN'T LUCY!" I HATE Lucy it's what you name a goody-two shoes daughter. I lifted my (possibly dead) body off the soft desk. I should come here more often, if I play hooky or need a nap.

When I get to her she drags me to her Mercedes and drives. I'm confused is she angry because of me so she's going to drive off a cliff? But to my surprise we're at the mall, is this some punishment that the British do? If that's the case I'll get detention every day.

"We're going shopping. The limit's $9,000 per dress. The dresses are for the fancy cocktail parties."

"Yay! I'm choosing my dresses!" I yell running to the mall.

Maddie's P.o.V

I roll my eyes as she runs into the mall. She just loves to shop. I walk into the mall and into Deb, a store with the combinations of hookers, Ke$ha, and girly dresses you find at J.C Penny. There I find Lulu ransacking.

"Lulu, try them on before you buy!" Geez and I thought London Tipton was a shopaholic!

"Lulu, here's a nice dress for you." I said pointing to a strapless silver-blue dress (look at or Google images). I smiled as she tore it off the rack

"Mads, try this on!" she said waving a strapless red dress scrunched at the bottom, and a silk black ribbon around the waist. Simple and elegant. And like Vampira, too so watch out, I'm out for blood-especially if I see Garrison.

Xxxx ++Time Skip++ xxxX

So, at the end of shopping I got the red dress, a light pink one version, a short white dress with dark black lace, and a fluffy white and silver dress. I'm generous when I shop- Lulu on the other hand, she has 14 dresses that she bought. Don't you think it's too much?

Lulu's P.o.V

When we back into the car, I had to ask a question,

"Why do you what revenge on him? This has never happened before, so why him?"

She stopped so suddenly, I thought I was going to fling out the window! She raised the volume, and asked me a question that shocked me a bit-

"Can, I trust you with a secret?"

"Of Course?" I ask confused

She teared up once she said, "I was pregnant with his child,"


	10. Chapter 10

Lulu's P.o.V

"_How am I supposed to dress in those fancy schamcy outfits that itch like crazy?" _Lulu thought to herself, "_Why'm I even here?"_ Oh, that's right, Mads wants revenge on Garrison. You know she hasn't suggested anything on revenge, even if I'm The Queen of Revenge and Pranks, I still need inspiration, like putting Vaseline on the toilet seats (All grown Up), filling the school drums with pudding (not that Fat Richard minded, in fact he ate the drums before the drummers got to play, leaving him at the scene of embarrassment), or filling those Pretty Little Bitches' purses with melted turtle chocolate in their fake Chanel purses(they were so heart-stricken with grief! :D) Aww.. My life is amazing. Why's Mad so obsessed over revenge (she's crazier than I thought.)

"Lucy your sister's here!" the detention warden called

"She's NOT my sister, and MY NAME ISN'T LUCY!" I HATE Lucy it's what you name a goody-two shoes daughter. I lifted my (possibly dead) body off the soft desk. I should come here more often, if I play hooky or need a nap.

When I get to her she drags me to her Mercedes and drives. I'm confused is she angry because of me so she's going to drive off a cliff? But to my surprise we're at the mall, is this some punishment that the British do? If that's the case I'll get detention every day.

"We're going shopping. The limit's $9,000 per dress. The dresses are for the fancy cocktail parties."

"Yay! I'm choosing my dresses!" I yell running to the mall.

Maddie's P.o.V

I roll my eyes as she runs into the mall. She just loves to shop. I walk into the mall and into Deb, a store with the combinations of hookers, Ke$ha, and girly dresses you find at J.C Penny. There I find Lulu ransacking.

"Lulu, try them on before you buy!" Geez and I thought London Tipton was a shopaholic!

"Lulu, here's a nice dress for you." I said pointing to a strapless silver-blue dress (look at or Google images). I smiled as she tore it off the rack

"Mads, try this on!" she said waving a strapless red dress scrunched at the bottom, and a silk black ribbon around the waist. Simple and elegant. And like Vampira, too so watch out, I'm out for blood-especially if I see Garrison.

Xxxx ++Time Skip++ xxxX

So, at the end of shopping I got the red dress, a light pink one version, a short white dress with dark black lace, and a fluffy white and silver dress. I'm generous when I shop- Lulu on the other hand, she has 14 dresses that she bought. Don't you think it's too much?

Lulu's P.o.V

When we back into the car, I had to ask a question,

"Why do you what revenge on him? This has never happened before, so why him?"

She stopped so suddenly, I thought I was going to fling out the window! She raised the volume, and asked me a question that shocked me a bit-

"Can, I trust you with a secret?"

"Of Course?" I ask confused

She teared up once she said, "I was pregnant with his child,"


	11. Chapter 11 getting ready

**Tori's P.o.V**

I'm wearing a short pretty red dress (/red-cocktail-dresses/romantic-short-red-cocktail-dresses/). I curl my honey blonde hair and let them hang long and loose. I'm so gorgeous, I'm sooo happy _my_ Gary will be there to see me at one of my finest moments, where I'm the most gorgeous one at- and no one, no one will outshine me.

I mean come on I _am_ a Minnelli- Ashley Minnelli, to be exact.

Lulu:

"And what are the four B's, children?"

"Big, Brainless, Bitchey, Boffoons!'

That's right!"

"Boys with long hair and tattoos -through in a motorcycle and I'm sold. Girls who wear tight slacks. Wow what would they think of this times mini- skirts and booty shorts?"

I am watching a video of one Maddie's grandmother and her back when Maddie was like 7. She was cute- Curly hair all piled on her tiny head, with half of England's hair supply amounted on her head, and half of England's makeup on her face, and looking cute as a baby. This scene reminds me of that scene of the dinner in Crybaby **(I was watching it at the time and just added some good reviews to the story)**.

Darn, now's the dance, I am wearing a short silver sequin halter top dress with silver strappies. Cute, huh?

Dulcibella's P.O.V (Madeline's mother)

"We're going to Aunt Dalia's house for Christmas this year, lamb." I told Madeline while applying make up to my cheeks.

"Aunt Dalia, as in the one with the Justin Bieber colored eyes and blonde hair."

"Yes, her darling- wait who's Justin Bieber?"

"Um, a pop star, mummy."

"Do not stutter, and go and get dressed- but before you do, I've gotten you a present for you," I gave her a platinum chain necklace, with a zircon gem hanging on the end, I'm a bit disappointed it wasn't a sapphire gem, but Daniel protested, I have no idea why. Can't I doll up my living daughter?

"It's beautiful, mummy, thank you!" I can see why she's so excited- we rarely spend time together.

I wonder why we don't.

Lulu:

"Maddie, a quick pep talk about life, that celebrities taught me-Lady Gaga taught me it's okay to be different

Ke$ha taught me to be myself and not care what anyone else thinks

Bruno Mars taught me to do anything for that one person I love

Eminem taught me that life is hard but you can make it through

Taylor Swift taught me not every guy/girl is going to treat me right

Michael Jackson taught me to always love the people around me

Music taught me how to live my life

BUT most importantly:

Rebecca Black taught me the days of the week!"

"Great, but I came here for your advice on my dress." She gestered towards her short violet dress. It had two ruffles, with black lace at the end of each one (/2011/07/09/short-black-prom-dresses/). I gave her a thumbs up.

"All right let's go greet the guests!"

**I don't like Bieber.**

**I don't know where the story will go.**


	12. Chapter 12 Carrie part 1

Lulu:

Okay, greeting guests is more fun than I imagined- I make comments about how everyone looks. Especially some girl who looks like a Doris Day, or Sandra Dee or something like that, she has obvious bitchiness in her. Just look into her eyes they, tell a lot about your personality. Oh, look, facelift, definitely, it doesn't match that skunk hair of hers. If I could drink, I would turn this into a drinking game.

Wait, is that Garrison?

"Excuse me for one moment." I told skunk hair, and Maddie, before rushing towards him. When I got to him he got a bit red, and said a shy 'hi' at me- before I dragged him away to the second ballroom.

"Don't you 'hi' me." I said angry, while pocking shoulder

"Wha-what do you mean? We are friends, right?"

"Oh, sure just good friends that are friends with the girl you cheated on."

"Listen, Ashley is a girl-"

He was cut off by a loud distant scream.

Tori/Ashley's P.O.V:

God, where is Garrison? I need to dance with him, if I dance with anyone else, I'll look like a slut. And I can't, people think I'm as innocent as Sandra Day or whoever, 'cuz I look like her. I swear I just saw him. Oh, look Lillian and Megan, I didn't know _they_ were coming. Thank God, they look worse than me. Chocolate brown hair paired with a light blue mini dress. Okay, they look _fine_ not as wonderful as me. Those girls go to Saint Ursala's Private School for Girls. It's for the amazingly rich, and beautiful. I went there once but I got kicked out for being late for every class.

Suddenly, there was a loud ear peeling, shreik.


	13. Chapter 13 The Secret's out of the bag

Garrison:

"Come on! I thought you were a jock, they're supposed to be FAST! " Lulu keeps yelling as she dragged me,

"Come on PANSY!" I froze that is my weak point. It's what my dad called me when I was younger, I've been a sad tortured soul ever since. Dear lord she really is the Empress of Revenge "My Grandmother could walk faster than you in her sleep- and she's **DEAD!**"

"Here!" She lifted me up and threw me in the ambulance, damn this girl is strong! Is she an active steroid user or something? No girl can do this. I'll tell you this girl is a regular whack job done in a crack house or something.

Maddie:

I cried and I cried, I didn't even stop when my mascara made a black Nile down my cheek, or even pause when that stupid lying waste of my heart and soul came in the ambulance. Why was I crying? My dad was shot in front of me and the killer as just _"so kind" _enough to stick a card in the wound. What did he ever do to deserve this? It doesn't make any sense- at all. Why him?

Lulu:

2 and a 1/2 hours later…..

"I'm going to the bathroom," sniffed Maddie

"Honey you should- you look like Taylor Momsen, Lady Gaga, Kerli, and a scence queen got ran over by a train and they had to mix the makeup together to form a face." She chuckled softly " And I got you to smile." And she walked along to the girl's bathroom.

"Why you so worried about her? You guys were never really close, Theo was nice."-she fliced at Theo's name-" You acted like she was horrible to you or something, now," he sighed" You're friends"

" I know what it's like to be toyed with! You used her, played her. She's not some toy you can play with and toss out once you're done! Garrison James Feldman, she's a human, she was feelings, emotions. She used to love you, after you left her for some bimbo she was an emotional wreck- and a pregnant one at that!" No longer than those words left my mouth I covered my mouth, and his eyes were as big as saucers.

And to make matters worse Maddie was standing there, with tears forming in her eyes which were filled with betrayal, angst, and most of all- sorrow. I feel horrible, she trusted me, and I betrayed that trust. I'm now alone-no friends, no money, hardly any family. It's me against the world now.

**Authour's note:**

**I hate these too. Anyway sorry I couldn't update sooner and this is all I have. Don't worry, there's more drama later, and my internet connection failed-again.**

** I'll be posting more S.o.F fanfics don't worry.**

**Oh, yeah I almost forgot-I don't own School of Fear- If I did Hyacanith would be trapped in a room full of peanut butter** **without Celery. Besides I wouldn't create a story like that.**

**New fact #1: I love stories that end with tragedies.**


End file.
